


Building a Snowman

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Building snowmen, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shifted his gaze to his right where a large portion of the snowy ground lie undisturbed.  He had the uncontrollable urge to fuck it up, to see the pristine beauty turned into manmade chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Snowman

Jack loved snow.  He loved the crunch of it, loved the way it could be easily shaped into whatever he wanted but also completely destroyed on a whim.  He loved fresh snow, undisturbed and thick beneath his feet. 

He kicked it up into shimmering clouds around his feet as he took a stroll through a nearby park on his way home.

Sighing, he stopped and glanced around at the peace of the afternoon.  The particular portion if the park he was in was mostly deserted In the afternoons, so he wasn’t surprised to find only a single woman sitting on a bench several feet away, probably waiting for someone.  

He shifted his gaze to his right where a large portion of the snowy ground lie undisturbed.  He had the uncontrollable urge to fuck it up, to see the pristine beauty turned into manmade chaos. 

Ignoring the woman on the bench who was giving him strange looks, he trudged into the open area.  Bending to scoop up a lump of snow, he packed, it into a ball, and decided that it would be the perfect start to building a snowman. 

An hour later, Jack took a step back to examine his handiwork.  His snowman had ridiculously short arms and his eyes and mouth were made of acorns because he couldn’t find anything else lying around, but he was quite proud of the little thing. 

He smiled and patted the snowman’s head before dusting his clothes off and stepping back onto the path. He had a bounce in his step as he continued on his way home, but continued to kick snow into the air. 

*

Jack took a different route home than he did to work, mainly because he liked to take his time and relax as he was walking home.  He generally chose to take a detour through the park in the afternoons and it was because of this that he did not see what had become of his snowman that morning.  

Strolling through the park again, Jack came across the same woman that had occupied the bench the day before.  He decided to be polite and smile at her and she returned that smile with a grin of her own. When he turned from the woman to look at his snowman, Jack froze in his tracks, irritation immediately surging through his chest. 

The head of his snowman had been removed and placed at the base of a larger snowman someone had built right next to it.  The larger snowman had been formed with a scowl on its face and beside the head of Jack’s snowman was a cardboard sign with the words “Your snowman sucks, mine is better” scribbled in horrid handwriting. 

Jack couldn’t believe his eyes.  How could someone be so childish as to destroy a stranger’s snowman? 

He looked over at the woman, “Did you do this?” 

She looked offended “Sir, I don’t have time for such childish things.” She sniffed and turned her head, set on ignoring Jack as he crossed his arms and looked back over at his destroyed work. 

Huffing, Jack stomped over to the pile of snow shit and set about kicking holes into it.  He then wrote “RIP, Fucker” on the back of the cardboard the stranger had used with a pen he kept in his back pocket before propping it up where it had previously been.

Making sure the snowman was completely destroyed, he set about carefully dismantling his own and making three new ones.  He didn’t have another piece of cardboard or anything, so he gathered up as many sticks as he possibly could and broke them into tiny pieces.  

Each of his new snowmen would hold two words on their middle sections.  The first one held the words “EAT A” the second one “BIG BAG” and the third he finished off with “OF DICKS.”

Satisfied with his work and the appalled look on the woman’s face, he set off toward home again.  How dare someone fuck with his snowman?

*

He was almost eager to return to the park after work the next day.  He had come prepared with a sharpie and piece of cardboard to scribble crude writing across it if the need arose.

Jack wasn’t surprised to find that the stranger had gone to the trouble of actually splashing red liquid over the destroyed snow to make it look like an actual massacre.  He was on Jack’s mental child level, apparently. 

Off to the side of the scene a bit was an arrow made out of some of the sticks he used the day before, guiding him away from the snowman battles to another area in which there were already four tiny snowmen set into a line.  The stranger decided to use the foreheads of the tiny snowmen to convey the message this time.  Each snowman held one word, “YOU WANNA GO BRUH?” 

Jack kicked the face of each snowman off and set about building his own.  He created two, the one on the left contained a crude drawing of a hand flipping off the four fallen snowmen and the other held the cardboard sign with the words “COME AT ME SCRUBLORD, I’M RIPPED.”  

Smiling and laughing at his own work, Jack walked away, happily anticipating what the stranger would do next.  

*

The following day, Jack skipped to the spot of the war, but his shoulders slumped at the sight of only a single, simple snowman standing in the spot he had set his snowmen up yesterday. Where had all of this guy’s creativity gone?   Obviously, the fun was over. 

Despite the guy being an ass, he had enjoyed the back and forth banter that he and this random person had been doing.  It brightened up his dull days. 

At the base of the snowman was the cardboard that Jack had written on, but it was flipped to the other side.  The words “LET’S SETTLE THIS LIKE MEN” were scribbled in chicken scratch across the top with an address and time at the bottom. 

Jack nodded and headed in the direction of the address. The asshole wanted to meet him? Fine.  Jack would just have to find entertainment elsewhere on his walks home. 

The note had given the address to Jack’s favorite coffee shop.  The shop wasn’t his favorite because of the hot guy behind the counter, it just had amazing coffee and he would keep telling himself that until the day he was put into his grave. 

When he pushed the doors open, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, causing the hot barista and the one other customer in the shop to give him odd looks.  Jack didn’t care, coffee sounded splendid at the moment. 

He headed for his usual table, the one in the back behind the unnecessarily high-backed chair.  If he sat directly behind it, Jack could happily prop his feet up on the chair beside him and lean his back against the window behind him.  No one would even know he was there.

As he was sitting down, he expecting the hot guy to come and take his order like he usually did, but he didn’t and he happened to notice that the guy kept looking between him, the door, and the clock on the wall as he distractedly bustled about cleaning the counter. 

Wait….no way. 

Eventually, he tore the apron off of himself, calling out to his coworker, “Dan!  Time for shift change!  I gotta go, man.  Bye!” Grinning, he threw the apron at the face of his unsuspecting coworker who had come out of the back room at his call. 

Jack sees him hesitate for a moment, obviously debating, before walking over to his table and bluntly asking, “Are you the snowman guy?” 

In a bit of shock, Jack could only nod dumbly as the barista smiled at him and sat across from him in the chair that wasn’t occupied by Jack’s feet. 

“I knew you would be hot.” He commented, inspecting Jack, “My name’s Mark and I destroyed your snowman because it sucked.” 

“Jack, and I destroyed your snowman because you’re an ass.” He was blushing so furiously that he could feel a tingle in his ears. 

“Look, I know we’ve been flirting back and forth for three days, but can I apologize profusely for being a dick by taking you out on a date?” 

Jack shook his head to clear it but eventually found himself accepting the offer, “You realize you’re going to have to take me on a lot of dates for destroying all of my hard work?” 

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take.  How about I start my apologies by teaching you how to make the best snowman ever? We can make it together.” 

Jack rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself.  Asshole. “Throw in some coffee and you’ve got yourself a deal.” 


End file.
